Nala/Gallery
Images of Nala from The Lion King. Promotional nala (2).png|Promo Art of Adult Nala Simba and Nala Art.jpeg NalaMyArt.jpeg Naladisney.png|Promo Art of Cub Nala The Lion King Promo Picture.jpg Lionkingcharacters.jpg Simba, Nala and Kion.jpg|Nala in The Lion Guard Simbanala.png Simba And Nala Art 3.png Simba And Nala Art 2.png Simba And Nala Art.png ''The Lion King'' (2019) The Lion King (2019) - Nala 2.jpg The Lion King (2019) - Nala.jpg The Lion King 2019 still 6.jpg The Lion King (2019) - Beyoncé Knowles-Carter with Nala.jpg The Lion King (2019) - JD McCray and Shahadi Wright Joseph with Young Simba and Young Nala.jpg Stock art clipnala.gif clipnala2 (1).gif clipnala3.gif|Headshot of Adult Nala clipnala21.gif clipnala32.gif clipnala212.gif clipnalabutter.gif|Nala playing with a butterfly clipnalap.gif clipnalap2.gif clipnalap3.gif clipnalar.gif clipnalar2.gif clipnalarun.gif clipnyawn.gif nala.gif nala_strutting.gif Concept art NalaCS.jpg|Cub Nala concept. NalaCS2.jpg|Cub Nala concept. NalaCS3.jpg|Cub Nala concept. AdultnalaCS.jpg|Adult Nala concept. OstrichrideCS.jpg|Nala and Simba by Chris Sanders. JCWTBKCS.jpg|Nala and Simba losing Zazu, by Chris Sanders. SimbaNalaConceptsJG.jpg|Nala and Simba concepts by Jean Gillmore. YoungNalaModelShee.jpg|Young Nala model sheet. NalaTurnaround.jpg|Adult Nala head turnaround. Zoqmfu.jpg NalaYoung_Model1.jpg|Model sheet of young Nala. NalaAdult_Model2.jpg|Model sheet of adult Nala. Screenshots ''The Lion King Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-895.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1498.jpg|Nala with her mother and Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1531.jpg|Sarafina bathes Nala lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1551.jpg|"The water hole? What's so great about the water hole?" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1563.jpg|"Oh…" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1570.jpg|"Uh, Mom, can I go with Simba?" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1577.png|(with Simba) "Please?" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1583.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1590.jpg|Sarabi calls after Simba and Nala lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1631.jpg|Nala with Simba and Zazu lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1642.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1652.jpg|"Meaning…?" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1660.jpg|"Ew!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1670.jpg|"Yeah, it'd be so weird." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1679.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1690.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1703.jpg|"Well, he's the ''future king." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1782.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1793.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1798.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1802.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1806.jpg Freetorun.png|Ostrich ride lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1851.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1891.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1957.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1961.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1992.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1995.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2038.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2054.jpg|"With me!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2059.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2064.jpg|"Pinned yah." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2069.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2080.jpg|"Pinned yah again." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2083.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2088.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2123.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2144.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2148.jpg|"I wonder if its brains are still in there." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2154.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2210.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2408.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2438.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2452.jpg|"Simba!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2457.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2500.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2526.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2617.jpg|"I thought you were very brave…" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2649.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2675.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2682.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2697.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4751.jpg|Nala nuzzles Sarafina's leg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4772.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6408.jpg|Nala as a young adult lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6411.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6416.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6472.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6490.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6501.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6510.jpg|Simba: "Nala?" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6514.jpg|Nala surprised to hear a male lion call her name lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6523.jpg|Simba: "Is it really you?" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6526.jpg|"Who are you?" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6540.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6544.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6552.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6573.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6581.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6604.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6634.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6639.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6652.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6719.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6753.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6791.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6799.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6809.jpg|"You don't know how much this will mean to everyone... what it means to me." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6831.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6835.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6963.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7006.jpg|Nala eyeing Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7027.jpg|Nala watches Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7038.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7050.jpg|Nala shivers as she emerges out of the freezing cold water lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7054.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7056.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7118.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7129.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-7179.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7270.jpg|"Simba, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7287.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7292.jpg lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-7235.jpg|Nala confused about "Hakuna Matata" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-7268.jpg|"I left to find help, and I found you. Don't you understand?" Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-7276.jpg|"You're our only hope." lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-7299.jpg|Nala mad at Simba for his poor behavior lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7364.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7373.jpg|"Good. At least one of use does." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7381.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7387.jpg|"I would if you just tell me!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7394.jpg|"Fine!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8167.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8174.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8181.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8192.jpg|"It's okay. It's me." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8198.jpg|Timon: "Don't ever do that again." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8214.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8227.jpg|"I can't believe it." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8231.jpg|"He's gone back!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8249.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8252.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8260.jpg|"Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8389.jpg|Nala catching up with Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8393.jpg|"It's awful, isn't it?" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8430.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8442.jpg|"Danger? Hah! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8452.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-8432.jpg|Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa watching Pride Rock and preparing themselves for a fight lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8496.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8584.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8840.jpg|Nala stands amongst her pride lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8885.jpg|"Simba, what is he talking about?" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8918.jpg|Sarabi and Nala Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8919.jpg|Sarabi and Nala shocked at Simba's "confession" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8993.jpg|"Simba!" Nala shocked at Simba being forced into the edge of the Pride Rock by Scar Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9104.jpg|Nala and Sarabi realizes that Scar is the one who killed Mufasa and that Simba was framed TLK Nala Fights.jpg|Nala fights off the hyenas Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9588.jpg|Simba embraces Nala lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9716.jpg|Nala and Sarabi watch Simba reclaim the throne Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9798.jpg|Simba and Nala as king and queen Disney's The Lion King - Simba with Rafiki and Nala.jpg|Rafiki with Simba and Nala. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-191.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-243.jpg|Nala at Kiara's presentation lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-318.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-383.jpg|Nala laughing at Timon and Pumbaa Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-513.jpg|Nala and Simba with Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-535.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-570.jpg|Mature Adult Simba and Nala Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-589.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-599.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-598.jpg|"She's just like you when you were young." Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-612.jpg|Nala and Simba lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-610.jpg|"You mean the dangers ''you put us in." lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-641.jpg|Nala smiles at Simba lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1480.jpg|Nala defending Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1484.jpg|Nala lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.jpg lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1720.jpg|Nala smiling lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3221.jpg|Proud Parents lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3264.jpg|Nala assures Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3279.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3322.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4183.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4249.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4304.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6826.jpg|Nala's reaction to Kovu being banished. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6834.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5376.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5409.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5389.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5430.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8179.jpg Family relationship.jpg.jpg|Nala and her family Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8935.jpg|Nala, Simba, Kiara, and Kovu roaring ''The Lion King 1½ lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6019.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6036.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6039.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6053.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6079.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6105.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6157.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6180.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6209.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6263.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6420.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6508.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6523.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6549.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6607.jpg House of Mouse Simbanalaham.png SimbaNala&Ed HoM.png Simba&Nala HOM.png Simba-ThoseGuysAlwaysGetAllTheAttention.png The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Imagetlgrotrt+n+swihaktias.png|Nala, Simba and Tiifu watching in horror as Kiara gets trapped in a stampede TLG Nala.jpg The-final-battle (136).png|Simba and Nala nuzzle their daughter, Kiara The Lion Guard Bunga-and-the-king (182).png Bunga-and-the-king (165).png|Nala listens as Kiara thanks Fuli Gazellegotaway.png Bunga-and-the-king (164).png|Nala smiles warmly at Kiara' Bunga-and-the-king (49).png|Nala holds Kiara by the scruff Bunga-and-the-king_(18).png Bunga-and-the-king_(28).png Bunga-and-the-king_(40).png Bunga-and-the-king_(96).png Bunga-and-the-king_(179).png Bunga-and-the-king_(222).png Fulisnewfamily-p1_(201).png|Nala gives Kiara permission to lead the hunt Fulisnewfamily-p2_(11).png|Nala smiles at Tiifu and Zuri Fulisnewfamily-p2_(44).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd_(47).png|Nala bends down to talk to Zazu Never-roar-again-hd (51).png Never-roar-again-hd (76).png Never-roar-again-hd_(496).png|Nala with Kion Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (52).png Monarchs and Zazu arrive at Aminifu's funeral.png Kion reunited with his parents after TLK2.jpg|Nala reunited with Kion after the events of ''The Lion King 2. Lion Family.jpg ''The Lion King (2019 film) The Lion King (2019 film) Nala cub.png|Little Nala in the live action adaptation The Lion King (2019 film) (29).png Nala (2019).png Nala Timon Pumbaa 2019.jpg Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_2678.jpg Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_2722.jpg Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_2840.jpg Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_0536.jpg Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_0596.jpg Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_0715.jpg Lion King 2019 Screenshot 1480.jpg Lion King 2019 Screenshot 0824.jpg Lion King 2019 Screenshot 0642.jpg Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_0726.jpg Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_2975.jpg Video games Kingdom Hearts II Nala_KHII.png|Nala in ''Kingdom Hearts II Ending 11 KHII.png|Simba and Nala with Kiara at the end of Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts 10th Anniversary - Lion King art.jpg Nala-Kingdoms.png Nala-Kingdoms2.png|Nala and Sora Nala-Kingdoms3.png Nala-Kingdoms4.png Nala-Kingdoms5.png Nala-Kingdoms6.png Nala-Kingdoms7.png Nala-Kingdoms8.png Nala MK.png Merchandise Nala Pin.jpg Nala Cat Pin.jpg Nala Square Pin.jpg Disney_Store_Simba_and_Nala_plushes.jpg Nala Toy.jpg Stuffed Animal Nala.jpg Simbanalazazuwdcc.jpg Lion King Core Pins - Nala.jpeg Lion King Puzzle pin.jpg WDCC - Simba Nala Zazu and Base.jpg The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 1.jpg The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 2.jpg Nala Tsum Tsum.jpg|Nala Tsum Nala_POP.jpg|Nala Funko Nala Live Action Plush.jpg|Nala Live Action Plush Buildabearsimbaandnalacubs.jpeg Miscellaneous Simnalc.JPG|Young Nala and Young Simba in The Lion King (musical) Nalac.JPG|Heather Headley as Nala in the musical's original cast Nala Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Nala in Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Character galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:The Lion Guard galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries